


Dialing Lust

by synthdreams



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthdreams/pseuds/synthdreams
Summary: Dongwan's alone and needy at night and dials Hyesung to help him out.





	Dialing Lust

Hyesung has been gone for over a week now. He's been going here and there around the country and out of it. Dongwan hated it but it was their job afterall and Dongwan hated he had nothing to do as well at the time. Fortunately, for most of the week Junjin has been paying extra special attention to Dongwan, trying to keep him occupied, because he can see that Dongwan is aching to have Hyesung back as soon as possible.

Two more days and Hyesung will be back, at least he took the time to send Dongwan texts along the day, knowing how much the shorter man loved unexpected texts. He missed his boyfriend too, a lot. He missed to have him underneath him with his back pressed against his chest as he murmured filthy things against his ear.

Needy.

Dongwan was extremely needy that night, but he couldn’t get off to anything he watched. He was used to come to his boyfriend’s soft hands and raspy voice so much. He was frustrated, not even a cold shower could easy his distress.

Reaching for his phone next to his bed, instinctively and impatiently, he wanted to hear the blond's voice, and beg to him to come home now. Not that it'd work anyway, he was away, but he just needed to let out a little of this pain, a little of the rush that he was feeling now. It wasn't fair to be so deprived and have your boyfriend in another city ten hours away from you. The needy man's fingers dial Hyesung's number hurriedly, sinking back against the soft sheets of their king size bed, squirming desperately in his pillow to get comfy as he lets out a heavy sigh. The dial tone only takes a few seconds before it picks up – Hyesung never let Dongwan wait for too long and when the blond's voice drifts across the speaker in that familiar low, quiet tone of his, Dongwan feels that rush through him again, his senses sparking alive once more, the need to have Hyesung here with him growing worse by the second.

“Dongwan?” Dongwan emits a small whimper, gripping the phone tighter to him. “Where are you?”

The blond sounded amused as he replied. “You know where I am. You know I’m working but I’ll be home soon. Is there something wrong?”

“Yes.” The brunette's shifting uncomfortably in his position once more, before letting out a tired sigh and a loud whine. “I'm horny and I can’t get off to anything.”

Hyesung makes a low chuckle and the needy man can almost hear him shaking his head over the other line, laughing at his boyfriend's confession. “Am I responsible for that, Dongwan?”

“Well, yes. Of course. You’ve been away for too long. Come home and fuck me, please?” Dongwan's pleading, his other hand moving up against the soft sheets. “I think I'm going to die. You don't want me to die, do you?”

The blond's still laughing. “No, sweetheart. But sadly, I think you're going to have to sleep it off. I can’t be there tonight and also, I thought you were well-trained in pleasuring yourself, anyway…”

Dongwan blushed and huffed out angrily, knowing the blond was teasing him and he frowns at his boyfriend’s words, though he knows Hyesung can't see him anyway. “No… Well, yeah but I want you.”

“Mmm, do you really want me to fuck you now?” Hyesung's voice is lowering, dropping to a more demanding whisper, something that Dongwan was more used to. Dongwan's already getting chills by the tone of his lover voice and he answers with a low affirmative response, closing his eyes as another sigh escapes his lips.

“What are you wearing now, sweetheart?” Hyesung's husky voice is murmuring, every word of his sending chills down Dongwan's spine, causing the short man to grumble under his breath since he was only wearing boxers with the sheets covering his thighs.

Dongwan closed his eyes, breathing calmly against his phone. “Only a pair of boxers. I’m hiding under the sheets, what did you expect? A baby-doll?”

The taller man laughs a little before growling approvingly. “Not really… So you wouldn't mind if I moved my hands up underneath the sheets, stroked up your thighs and reached behind to grope at your ass, would you, Dongwan?”

Dongwan felt his, without a doubt hard cock, twitch underneath his boxers. Fuck, the blond was already making him lose his mind at the mere mental image of the blond doing said act to him. “Of course not, Hyesung. Do that... please.”

“I can’t right now… But, would you do what I tell you to right now, love?” Hyesung hummed lowly for a few seconds while waiting for Dongwan’s reply. Dongwan bit the tip of his tongue at the thought of Hyesung laying on his hotel room bed with a smirk drawn on his lips, sending a short moan in response.

“Then get down on all fours, Dongwan, and pleasure me just like how you've been trained to do. I can hear just how needy you are, hot with anticipation, your mouth begging to be fucked as I spank you.” Hyesung made a satisfied groan, enjoying how much control he has over his boyfriend.

Dongwan trembled by the sound of Hyesung's voice and his hand went all the way down to take his own cock out of his boxers while he’s on his knees and supporting his body with his elbows, holding the phone firmly against his ear, his breathing coming out in short puffs. “I want you to pull at my hair as you fuck my mouth, I love when you do that.” Dongwan moaned again, his voice coming out in soft whispers. He can sense his boyfriend smiling in satisfaction on the other side of the phone.

“You love it when I do that, don’t you? You’re such a slut sometimes, my dear. Begging to have my cock and deep throat it.” Hyesung emits a raspy chuckle while licking his lips and Dongwan hisses and moans at the dirty talk. He can tell just how much the blond is enjoying this, enjoying dominating him over a phone call. And the brunette vaguely wonders if the blond's jerking himself off too, just like he is, groaning along to the thought of fucking him. “I yank at your hair even more and bring your mouth to the head of my cock and I can already see the corner of your eyes watering as you choke.”

Dongwan gasped, moving his hand faster, feeling the blond's words make his erect member twitch and throb once more. “You like to see me choking while your pre-cum drips off my lips, but I'm addicted to your taste and I want to swallow all of you.”

Hyesung groaned once more, trying to drive his boyfriend over the edge. “That's right, Dongwan... Your mouth was made to suck my cock, and be fucked with it. And you know it too, that's why as I thrust my hips forward and grab at your hair, you're crying, accepting all my cock into your mouth. You know I hate going slow. I'm jamming my hard cock down your throat, and it feels so tight, so good, just like your ass.”

Dongwan buried his face against the pillow, moaning loudly with his mouth wide open as he continues stroking his cock in a fast pace. His abdomen tightening as he feels his orgasm building up and curses under his breath when he hears Hyesung husky laugh on the speaker. His boyfriend is just too good, too fucking sexy with his words and raspy voice. Dongwan needs him desperately, to make him do all the things he’s saying on the phone. “I love it when you treat me nice and rough, fuck.” With another long and meek moan Dongwan cums over the sheets, his legs shaking as he tries not to slump on the bed still pumping his throbbing cock.

“You’re really a bitch, Dongwan. My bitch to be exact. Also, your moans sound super sexy over the phone. Did you know that?” Hyesung laughed, intently hearing his boyfriend panting and humming, wishing he could be there to see him and grant his wish of getting fucked.

“Shut up…” the brunette groaned as he turned around to lay on his back, taking long breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat as his fingers light caressed his abdomen while biting his lower lip, smiling to himself in satisfaction. “Thank you.”

“Mm. How are you feeling now?” The blond hums inquiringly, running his hand through his locks as a smile creeps on his lips.

“Fucking amazing. But please, come home soon.” Dongwan whimpered and pouted his lips but remembered his boyfriend couldn’t see him so he frowned instead. “I will, wait for me. Now change the sheets and sleep, love.” Hyesung murmured, muffling a yawn as he craned his neck. He was dead tired but pleasing his boyfriend was his priority.

Dongwan snorted as his cheeks got a soft shade of pink at his lover’s words, rolling off the bed to remove the dirty sheets. “Yeah, yeah… You sleep too. I bet you’re tired. I love you, so much. Be here soon...”

“I will. Sleep tight.” Hyesung replied with a loving grin on his lips. “I love you so much more. Thanks for the moaning session, I recorded the call by the way. You’ll love my new ringtone for you.” Dongwan whined and Hyesung cackled before hanging up the call.


End file.
